


A Warm Bath

by Trio



Series: In which I pair Nepeta with everyone [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trio/pseuds/Trio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi decides to invite Nepeta to bathe with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warm Bath

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this toes the line between Mature and Explicit so I'm rating it Explicit just in case?? I don't know. But there's no sex.

**> Feferi: Recruit Nepeta**

"Oh miss Leijon!" you cry as you skip over to her computer.  Nepeta turns her head, a look of surprise and confusion on her face.

"What?"

"I was wondering," you continue in a sing-song voice, "if you would like to join me for a warm bath?"

She tilts her head to the side.  "Why?"

"Well it seemed like it would be fun and relaxing.  But then I though, wouldn't it be even better to share with someone?  I mean, we could talk about stuff or something…"

Nepeta grins.  "That does sound like fun.  Count me in."

"Okay, meet me outside my room in a few minutes."

 

 **> Nepeta: Join her**

After shutting off your computer, you abscond, bounding down the hall towards Feferi's room.  She always seemed rather nice, and you're happy to get a chance to spend time with her!  As you round the corner, you see her standing there.  You run up to her.

"Hi!"  She smiles warmly at you.  "Okay, are you ready?"  You nod vigorously.  In response, she opens the door and motions inside.  You peer into her room.  There in the middle, steam rising off of it, is a very large tub.  She must have found it in the lab somewhere.

She enters and you trail behind her.  As you near the tub you see that it is filled with what looks like sopor slime, but lighter in color.  The surface churns as the contents are heated then expelled through small jets.

"It's diluted slime," Feferi says, "mixed with water.  It's what I sleep in, since I used to live in the ocean.  Gotta keep myself moisturized!"  She giggles and removes her circlet, carefully placing it on a nearby table.

It's only as she begins to shed her skirt that it dawns on you; you're going to be naked.  Oh wow you had not thought of that and you feel stupid for it.  Not that you mind terribly, it just seems a bit… awkward.

"Uh, Feferi, do we have to…?" you trail off as she slides off her various necklaces and bracelets.

"What, undress?  Well if you don't want your clothes to get soaked it's a good idea!"  She giggles again.  "Besides, it's not like we're going to be seeing anything new."

She has a point.  You slide out of your coat and drop it to the floor, kicking off your shoes at the same time.  Next go your gloves.  Then you take a deep breath and lift your shirt off.  You feel rather exposed, until you see that Feferi isn't even paying attention.  She's already naked and climbing into the tub.  Reassured, you pull off your pants and hurry over to join her.

 

 **> Feferi: Relax**

The warm mixture consumes you as you slide into the tub, creeping over your skin until you settle, everything below your shoulders submerged.  Combined with the effects of the slime, the heat soothes and calms you.  You close your eyes and take a deep breath, opening them again as Nepeta scrambles in across from you.  She looks surprised at the feeling, shuddering as she lowers herself in.

"Feels nice, doesn't it?" you say to her.  She smiles and slowly nods, her eyes shut.

You both sit there for a while, soaking in the warmth.  But before long, Nepeta lifts her head.

"So what were you thinking of talking about?" she asks, rousing you from you stupor.

"I don't know, what do you want to talk about?" you say, before adding, "Come to think of it, we don't really know each other all that well, considering.  So maybe we could start with a formal introduction?  Hi, I'm Feferi!"

Nepeta grins again and puts her hand out.  "I'm Nepeta, glad to meet you!"  You reach over and shake her hand.

"Likewise.  So what do you like to do, Nepeta?" you say, shifting to a more upright position.

"Well, I like to go out exploring and questing and adventuring in general," she says, pulling her arms out of the water to strike a ridiculous pose.  You laugh.  "Oh, and I also like doodling things.  So, what about you?"

You lift one a finger and twirl your hair around it.  "Oh, I just take care of wildlife in my hive.  Cuttlefish, hoofbeasts, whatever I can find.  It's certainly not as adventurous"–you strike the same pose–"as what you do."

After the ensuing giggle fit, you both go silent and relax some more.

 

 **> Nepeta: Examine Feferi**

She's really nice, but as you sit across from her you can't help but notice how her body looks.  She's rather chubby, with healthy deposits of fat all over.  She's also very pretty looking.  But you had known that already.  What you hadn't noticed, now thrown into sharp relief by her nudity, was the size of her breasts.

You had always been a bit self-conscious about how flat your chest is.  All your adventuring and hunting had worked most of the fat off of your body, leaving you with nothing visible.  All the other trolls had developed at least somewhat, even Vriska, who was thin as a stick.  And now, looking at how big Feferi's are, you start to feel… inferior.  You know it's nonsensical, but you can't help it.  The fact that she was perched at the highest caste level didn't help.

You lower yourself further into the slime, until your mouth is covered.  You lay your arms at your sides, having unconsciously raised them over your chest.

"Are you okay?" Feferi asks, a look of concern on her face.

You tilt your head so your mouth is free.  "I'm fine," you say, before submerging it again.

 

 **> Feferi: Examine Nepeta**

She certainly doesn't look fine.

"Are you sure?" you ask, leaning forward.

Her eyes flick upwards to your face.  It's difficult to tell what she's thinking.  But after several seconds, she lifts her head out of the slime and sighs.

"It's just that… being here, I feel a bit… small."  She looks down sheepishly.

"Why?" you say, "You're not that small.  I mean, I'm only slightly…"  You trail off as you notice that she's looking down at your chest.  Suddenly it dawns on you.  Oh.

"Are you talking about your breasts?"  She seems surprised at the forwardness of the question, but closes her eyes and nods softly.  Oh dear.  The poor girl's been thinking about how flat her chest is while you've just been sitting her flaunting yours this whole time.

"I… I mean, I know I shouldn't feel like that, but I just do," she continues, beginning to sink back into the slime.  You sigh.

"Nepeta, you shouldn't feel any shame about the way you look.  Especially when it comes to breast size.  They're pretty much vestigial, anyway," you say, poking one of yours.

"I know," she says, "but sometimes I just want to know what it would be like to have something more than just this."  She sits up, raising herself higher out of the water so her chest isn't obscured.  Wistfully, she rubs around one of her nipples.

She doesn't look too bad at all.

"You already look amazing," you say, resulting in a strange glance from her.  "You may not have large breasts, but the rest of your body is very sleek.  And to tell you the truth, I rather like it that way."

 

 **> Nepeta: Blush**

Feferi's compliment was rather unexpected.  You feel your face burning as you stammer out a quick thanks.  You have a smile on your face.

"But I still sort of want to know," you add hesitantly, "what it's like to have breasts.  I mean, larger ones."

Feferi grins wryly.  "Well they may be nice for some, but for me they're a bit annoying.  Or they were, at least.  Not very aquadynamic at all.  But I suppose that doesn't matter now, does it?"

You both sink into silence, and the slime, once more.  You feel better.  But there's still one more question on your mind, and you're not entirely sure how to put it.

You decide to just flat-out ask.

"Feferi?"

"Yes?"  She lifts her head.

"May I feel your breasts?"

 

 **> Feferi: Blush**

You hadn't expected that.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, you smile.

"Of course."

Nepeta slowly shifts and crawls over.  She is blushing even harder than you.  Tentatively, she raises one of her hands up and, with a nod of approval from you, places it on your breast.

 

 **> Nepeta: Feel**

You're surprised by how smooth and warm her skin is.  Since she's a sea dweller, you'd thought she would feel a bit more… scaly or something.  But no, she's very soft.  You press your hand down slightly, feeling the tissue hidden behind the skin.

You knead her breast slowly, marveling at the sensation of it rolling under your fingers.  You glance up to see that Feferi's eyes are shut.  She's breathing deeply.  Is she enjoying this?

With your other hand you begin to fondle her other breast, pushing them together and kneading them both at the same time.  Her breathing become deeper, shuddering.

They have a wonderful texture.  But simply pressing on them gives you only a small sense of their nature.  After a 

You slowly trail your hands down her breasts, resting them on her nipples.  To your surprise, they feel different, not like yours at all.  They're bigger, not like a point but rather a small mound.  You realize that you hadn't actually seen them this entire time, the slime having just barely covered them.

Moving your hands to the underside of her breasts, you lift them free.  Sure enough, her nipples are very different than yours.  Instead of laying flat, her areolae have puffed out, each forming a bump.  Neat.  You almost want to to lick or suck on one of them, but they still have a film of diluted sopor slime over them.  That probably wouldn't taste good.  You let them sink back into place, noting their slight buoyancy.

Content with the knowledge, you draw your hands away and look up at her.  Feferi is smiling gently at you.  She really is nice.

You decide not to return to your side of the tub.  Instead, you lay your head down between her breasts, pressing your face into the warm contours.  You can hear the soft beat of her vascular system as it pumps royal blood through her body, you can feel the slow rise and fall of her chest as she breathes, you can feel the hand she places on your head as she hugs you to her body, and the other she wraps around your chest.

"Are you comfortable?" she whispers down to you.  You respond by nuzzling into her breast and cooing softly.  "I hope that helped in some way," she continues, gently stroking your hair.

It did.

"We should do this again sometime," you mumble, eliciting a chuckle and an affectionate pat.

Aided by the warm sopor slime mix, you gradually fall asleep, your head tucked against Feferi's warm bosom.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanons, let me show you them.
> 
> (EPILOGUE: Elsewhere, Eridan was spying on them through a viewport and masturbating.)
> 
> (Why did this seem longer as I was writing it than it does now?? ffs)


End file.
